Various types of implements have been developed and used over the years to separate the white of an egg from the yolk of the egg. A number of prior art patents disclose various structures of these egg separators including U.S. Pat. No. 1,649,874 which discloses an egg separator which is made from a length of wire material.
Egg separators of the wire type as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,649,874 have proven satisfactory because they are lightweight and further because the wire structure enhances and improves the separation of the white of the egg from the yolk of the egg in the cup of the separator.
However, a drawback associated with several of the available egg separators including the separator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,649,824 is that the hook located in front of the egg receiving basket allows only for the suspension of the egg separator across the opposite walls of a bowl. As a result, the length of the separator is a limiting factor in determining the size or diameter of the bowl which can be used.
Thus, there remains a need for an egg separator of the wire type which can be used with any size bowl regardless of the length of the egg separator.